1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic products are currently becoming slimmer and given more functionalities, the printed circuit board (PCB) is being mounted with a greater number of passive elements and higher-density, multilayer packages, the trend of which will continue in the future. The printed circuit board basically served to connect various electronic components according to the circuit design of electrical wiring, or to support the components, on a printed circuit substrate. However, with the greater number of passive components or packages mounted, there is more electrical consumption and greater amounts of heat generated in the components. This becomes an important criterion in the reliability of the product as well as in user preferences for the product. Thus, there is a demand for a functional printed circuit board capable of effectively releasing and emitting heat generated due to high levels of functionality.